


Akira Appreciation Day

by alvahana



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: But in my mind I'm writing it as Gen, Can be read as Akira/Ryuji, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Team Bonding, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvahana/pseuds/alvahana
Summary: The Phantom Thieves members gush over their almighty leader.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Akira Appreciation Day

**Futaba** : BORED 

**Futaba** : who’s free to chat 

**Yusuke** : I am currently looking for inspirations for my next piece. A constructive conversation would definitely be welcome. 

**Futaba** : why is Inari the first to reply (⇀_⇀) 

**Ann** : I'm free! just watching some soap drama on tv 

**Ryuji** : me too 

**Ryuji** : playing video game but it’s starting to get boring 

**Makato** : Aren’t you two supposed to be studying? The exam is less than two weeks away. 

_Ryuji is typing…_

_Ann is typing…_

_Ryuji is typing…_

_Ann is typing…_

**Haru** : Mako-chan, I think you might have scared Ann and Ryuji (⁀ᗢ⁀) 

**Makato** : Okay. I suppose a ten minute break won’t hurt. 

**Akira** : Sorry can’t chat now 

**Akira** : Have to start my shift at Untouchable soon 

**Ryuji** : dude you were working too last night 

**Ryuji** : how many jobs ya got exactly

**Akira** : Five in total 

**Ryuji** : WHAT 

**Akira** : Chat later 

_Akira is now offline._

**Haru** : Somehow I’m not surprised ( ‾́ ◡ ‾́ ) 

**Ryuji** : he’s joking rite? 

**Futaba** : nope 

**Futaba** : Untouchable, flower shop, convenience store, beef bowl dinner and night club in Shinjuku 

**Ryuji** : wait night club!? 

**Futaba** : he just helps out in the back 

**Futaba** : says it pays well and it’s easier to talk to the reporter

**Makoto** : As the Student Council President, normally I cannot turn a blind eye on our students working in a night club. But I trust Akira’s judgment and I’ll make an exception for him.

**Futaba** : oh he didn’t even count assisting Old Man Tora with his public speech and the fortune teller with her research because those are volunteer work 

**Yusuke** : You are awfully familiar with our leader's schedule, Futaba. Have you been bugging his phone again? 

**Futaba** : sue me, Inari (ノ°益°)ノ

**Ann** : I’m always amazed by how well Akira can juggle between different jobs and school and stuff 

**Ann** : To me modeling alone is exhausting enough 

**Yusuke** : I agree our leader is an exceptionally well-organized and multi-talented individual. 

**Makoto** : Don’t forget he’s also the first in his grade during the mid-term exam. I was actually considering to nominate him as the Vice President if he didn't get so much on his plate already.

**Ann** : WOW I didn’t know that

**Ryuji** : akira’s got our prez’ seal of approval! 

**Futaba** : i'm so proud of my bro

**Ryuji** : hey hes my bro too 

**Ryuji** : does that make you my little sis, futaba

**Futaba** : EW NO

**Ryuji** : speaking of

**Ryuji** : I heard he broke the record of Yongen's batting cage

**Futaba** : you heard right

**Haru** : Oh I know Akira-kun also got the highest darts score in the club in Kichijoji! 

**Ann** : wait a sec didn’t he catch the Ichigaya Guardian last time we went fishing together too!? 

**Ryuji** : THAT’S MY BOY!!

**Yusuke** : Oh my! I would have love to have tasted that fish!

**Makoto** : That’s besides the point, Yusuke.

**Futaba** : oh Akira’s a great cook too 

**Futaba** : you should all try his curry 

**Haru** : I’ve tried it once when I brought my home-grown vegetables to Boss for sampling

**Futaba** : Sojiro’s curry is the best of course but Akira’s is a close 2nd

**Haru** : It was indeed very delicious! And Akira-kun’s coffee is amazing too

**Ryuji** : so to conclude 

**Ryuji** : dude’s basically MR. PERFECT

**Ryuji** : & i'm just the sidekick 

**Futaba** : you jelly? 

**Ryuji** : a little

**Ryuji** : becoz that means i’ll never find a girlfriend being his friend becoz no girls will ever look my way WITH HIM STANDING NEXT TO ME!!!!!!!! 

**Futaba** : you wont get a gf even without akira ahahahaaaaa

**Futaba:** that was Mona, btw

_Ryuji is typing…_

_Ryuji is typing…_

_Ryuji is now offline._

**Ann** : I think Ryuji just broke 

**Haru** : Oh no...

**Yusuke** : You have my sympathy, Ryuji. 

**Futaba** : poor baby

**Makoto** : Alright, break’s over. Time to resume studying.

_\---Thirty minutes later ---_

**Akira** : Ok I’m on break now 

**Ann** : welcome back, Akira!

**Akira** : I see there’re tons of message. What’d I miss?

**Yusuke** : I must say you missed quite an engaging conversation. 

**Futaba** : basically Ryuji’s having an existential crisis

**Akira** : Why

**Futaba** : he's mad at you because you’re mr perfect and he can't ever get a gf being your best friend and now he wants to separate the seats and break off with you 

**Akira** : What?

_Akira is typing_ _…_

**Akira** : Oh

**Ryuji** : NO FUTABA THATS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!!! 

**Ryuji** : and im not mad at you akira

**Ryuji** : can never be mad at my boy 

**Ann** : Awwwwwww (≧◡≦) ♡

**Haru** : Aww, that melts my heart!!

**Akira** : Good to hear

**Futaba** : i can see Akira’s blushing from his phone camera

**Akira** : Futaba stop hacking into my phone

**Akira** : Ryuji you wanna meet up later and go to our usual ramen place? Will be off by 7

**Akira** : My treat

**Ryuji** : HEEELL YEAAAH DUDE

**Ryuji** : yadda best!!

**Futaba** : oh you two lovebirds why don’t you get together already

**Akira** : Of course the others are welcome to join

**Ann** : and be your third wheel? no thanks (♡˙︶˙♡)

**Ryuji** : you just jelly

**Makoto** : ANN RYUJI GET BACK TO STUDY NOW

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing another fic centering on Akira and Futaba and this idea just popped into my head and I just had to write it first! Hope it isn't too silly though ;P


End file.
